


Lovebite

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Awkward Vampire Kazuraba Kouta, I caved in I did it here let me contribute to vampire stuff, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ground rules are important.  Kind of.  Maybe.</p><p>(Shameless pwp of my ship don't look at me--)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebite

**Author's Note:**

> I got bullied into posting this please don't look.
> 
> Also based off of an RP with borrowedphrases.
> 
> please don't look

Kouta’s fighting to keep himself from biting Takatora.

It’s this odd combination of biting on his own lip to the point of blood and digging his fingers hard into Takatora’s shoulders.  It’s hard, so hard, especially when that scent that’s been driving Kouta up the wall for who even knows how long is right there.  Close, tantalizingly close, and surrounding him and making him go crazy because it’s calling but Kouta made promises.

No feeding during sex--

(One thrust from Takatora leaves Kouta keening and his own blood dripping from his ruined bottom lip down the curve of his chin feels a lot more erotic than it should)

No glamour magic--

(Of course Kouta is also trying to keep every bit of himself composed, trying to not lose himself or his own control but Takatora is pressing kisses under his ear, on his jawline)

No-- 

There’s something else Kouta is pretty sure but he can’t remember it.  He’s trying to desperately get himself closer to Takatora, to leech heat from him and get friction on his cock.  Anything, anything to distract him from the overwhelming urge to bite Takatora.

To drink from him and satiate his own growing hunger (sexual, primal, Kouta’s not sure what kind of hunger it is anymore).

Kouta muffles his whimpers, clenches his eyes shut, but Takatora is too much.  This human is too much for him to take and he wants to bite, badly.  His fangs have been out since they started, since Takatora prepped him, since Takatora sank into him with this low groan that made Kouta tremble.

This human is dangerous--

“Takatora,” Kouta gasps, pressing his nails deep into the other’s back.  He’s pretty sure at this point some of the scratch marks on Takatora’s back are bleeding and it doesn’t help at all.  A heady coppery smell underneath the scent of sweat and sex and whatever else.  Cologne, the sterile smell of the blood bank Kouta works at, other things and it’s making Kouta want.

He pushes his hips against Takatora’s, grinds his arousal into Takatora’s abdomen, and Kouta just needs that one final push.

He’s so close, really close--

“Takatora,” he finds himself saying again and he can’t quite think right.  His brain is a mess and--

"Go ahead,” Takatora tells him.  Kouta can barely make it out, what with how Takatora’s thrusts are leaving him dizzied.  But he hears it, the permission to bite, and the sob of relief that escapes him is too loud.  

Kouta practically shoves his face in to Takatora’s neck, inhales deeply and takes in that scent that’s driving him up the wall.  Takatora’s natural musk, that cologne, other things--it’s hard to describe but Kouta likes it.  He loves it, he wants to taste it, and he wastes no time in biting down.  Takatora stills, trembles, comes with a low groan, and Kouta himself sighs happily.

Takatora’s blood tastes good as always, and Kouta finds release in half choked moans, groans, still trying to glut himself on Takatora’s blood.

Kouta stops, though, let’s go of his hold on Takatora’s neck and leans back.  Flops boneless on the bed and stares at the mess he’s made of Takatora.  Red on his neck, white on his torso.

It looks too good.

 

 


End file.
